Heartache
by Stuck-In-221B
Summary: Moriarty bounds in just as Molly is getting her life on track. He doesn't like seeing her happy. But who will win between Sherlock and Moriarty when sentiment is introduced to the game. Post Riechenbach. Pairings: Sherlock/Molly John/Mary.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock and Molly had been going out for three weeks. He had walked into the lab one day demanding her to get her coat as they were off to a crime scene. It transpired that John had refused to go as he was spending a weekend with his girlfriend Mary. When they got to the crime scene Sherlock was surprised to see how Molly handled it. It was a fairly brutal scene with blood everywhere and he half expected her to shriek and run out, but to her credit she did not. She instead threw herself in and tried to piece together what happened, she of course took much longer but came to the same conclusion as Sherlock as to what had happened in the flat. It turned out Molly possessed some deductive power of her own. She had impressed him, which was something that came as a shock to him; most people didn't shock him as she had done. He knew she was clever, how else does one get to head pathologist at such a young age without having a few brain cells but she surpassed his expectations of her.

After the culprit was caught, thanks to a comment Molly made, Sherlock invited her out to dinner. In the last three weeks Sherlock would just turn up at Molly's house or morgue and just demand her to come with him. She didn't mind though, he always had the best dates planned.

Molly got let herself into her flat one morning after a brilliant date with Sherlock that had resulted in her staying the night. She had just managed to kick her shoes off and slump down on the sofa when she saw a note that had been placed on her coffee table. As she picked the note up she noticed that it was written in very elegant script on an expensive piece of card. The most worrying part was the writing which she recognised to be belonging to one dead, consulting criminal. 'It can't be' were the only words running through her head as she read the note.

_Tut tut miss Molly, spending the night with another man. I am disappointed. – JM_

Molly felt a bolt of ice shoot up through her back. She jumped up of her couch and scanned her living room then made a search on her entire flat, armed only with a TV remote. Everything was in place but he to have been here Jim had been in her flat and the idea made her sick. Her first thought was to call Sherlock but she quickly dismissed that idea, they had only been going out a number of weeks. Molly simply didn't want to trouble Sherlock with this, for all she knew it could have just been someone playing a trick on her and the writing was just forged. Instead Molly went and checked her door was locked. After being satisfied that her flat was free of murderers and was madman proof she went for a long shower and prepared herself for work.

* * *

By 12 o'clock Molly was back in the morgue working and trying to forget all about the note she found earlier. She was elbow deep in a cadaver trying to work out how a seemingly fit, healthy, young man managed to have a heart attack. Just as she began to close up she heard the sound of the door been thrown open and two sets of feet striding inside. Molly turned around expecting to see Sherlock waltzing through the doors with his coat swishing behind and john in toe but that wasn't the reality of it.

In fact she saw Jim and another man walking in purposely. Moriarty had a small smile on his face but his companions was set in concentration and determination. Together they looked a very scary pair that's to be sure. Molly jumped back at the sight of them franticly searching for any available exit possible. Her search drew a blank making her even more scared. The morgue in which she worked was on the bottom floor of the hospital and was very sparsely staffed anyway and at this time her colleagues were out for lunch leaving only her. Normally she wouldn't see anyone during her time at work so there was no chance of them being discovered. All in all she judged her situation as pretty hopeless, this man was not only Sherlock's greatest rival but also he was meant to be dead.

"Umm what are you doing here?" Molly stuttered.

"Well I just dropped in. I decided to see how you are." Replied Moriarty with a hint of amusement.

"But well it's just your dead." Continued Molly, her face beginning to glow as she tripped over her words.

"Now Molly I beg to differ." Again he said it with amusement lighting up his eyes.

Molly didn't know what to say to this he had literally stunned her into silence. It was Moriarty who first broke the silence that they were sharing.

"Ohh how rude of me, I must introduce you to my partner Sebastian Moran." Gesturing to the tall man at the other end of the room. Sebastian didn't move or even acknowledge them talking about him instead he just stood by the door looking out.

"Partner?" Molly questioned, then seeing Sebastian turn and give her a quick smirk before turning back.

"Purely business I assure you. But one thing I don't understand is the relationship that you are sharing with Sherlock. We all thought he was destined for John. What did you do to change his mind?"

"I didn't do anything, were not…" Jim just cut her off.

"…Yes you are. Spending a nights at his house, I really don't think you were solving crimes every night. Who knew you were so easy Moll's?" After another pause he continued ignoring Molly's pained expression. "What I don't understand is why you picked him over me. We are the same." Moriartys face twisted into one of bitterness as he spoke this final remark.

"Sherlock is a good man, you are not. There was never any contest, I love him." Molly said as she began to feel more confident.

Moriarty burst out laughing causing Molly to wince. He then strode right up to her until he was merely centimetres from her face. Then he spoke the words that crushed Molly.

"But he can never love you."

"Maybe one day…" Molly trailed desperate to stick up for Sherlock. Of course she knew that he would never say it and she had accepted that. But with Moriarty telling her, confirming to her what she already knew it seemed to be much, much worse.

"No Molly, never. Why would he love you? No one will ever love you." His face filled once again with delight, clearly enjoying seeing her suffer by his words.

"What do you want?" Molly spoke softly trying to change the subject and suppress her tears.

"I want you to dump Sherlock." He spoke in such a crisp stark tone and Molly couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind and if she had heard him right.

"What? Why?" she said in a very confused tone.

"It's time for a game Molly; Sherlock doesn't need the distraction of a girlfriend." Moriarty spat out the word 'girlfriend' as if it was a thing of disgust.

"No I can't we…" This time he held his hand up to silence her, causing all fear to flood back into her.

"You will or he will die, simple as that. You give him up or sign his death certificate, literally." He was not only making a pun out of her profession with his last comment but doing something much darker. He was indicating to her that he knew all about the faked death and her part in it, he knew all her secrets.

Molly's face was once again a mask of pure terror as Moriarty spun around on his heels and headed for the door.

"Come along Seb." That was as all Molly heard as he disappeared through the door. She had all but forgotten the other man during her conversation with Jim.

She didn't notice the other man leave; all she noticed was the rain outside beginning to pound against the windows and the pain in her chest that was her own heartache, as she slipped down onto the floor crying.

Her head swimming with his words, 'No Molly never. Why would he love you? No one will ever love you.' This was something that Molly had being trying to fight against ever since she was young, her mum had left her and her father when she was just 6 then her father died when she was 14. Molly only had one friend as everyone found her to strange and with her morbid sense of humour people generally ran in the opposite direction. It was love and friendship that Molly had always wanted but now just as she was beginning to find it she was being forced to give it up. Sherlock may never love her and he may always put John and a case above her but at least she felt like she belonged for the first time in such a long time.

After a number of hours of undisturbed crying Molly glanced at the clock seeing that it was the end of her shift. Molly didn't have the energy to get up and go home so instead she carried on sitting there and crying thinking of the possible futures that she now never would have.

* * *

**Ok so that is it for now I shall have the next chapter up as soon as I can but school is starting on Thursday and I still have nothing ready for it. Umm in the next chapter we will see the break-up awwww sad times :(**

**Disclaimer: I own diddly squat. We have the brilliant minds of moffit and gattis to thank for that. This applies for the whole story. **

**Anyways I would love it if you were to review tell me if you like it and if I should bother carrying it on. Thanking you :) – Kat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry I have been slow on the update but school has just started and teachers feel the need to pile us with work and on top of that I have started my new job so I have even less time. Needless to say it leaves little time for writing.**

**As you know I own ziltch.**

**I would like to say a special thanks to Renaissancebooklover108, Rocking the Redhead, guest and Edhla for reviewing so far. It does mean lots to me :)**

**Sherlock series 3 is coming out early January yaaaayyyyyy. Anyways enjoy your day and on with the story. Review?**

* * *

About an hour after Molly's shift had ended and all her tears had been spent she picked herself up from the floor and headed out of the building. On the way out her best friend Mary, who also happened to be John's girlfriend stopped her. Molly and Mary had been friends for years Mary was able to put up with Molly's odd sense of humour as she herself was a doctor. Their friendship strengthened when Molly introduced her to John, something Mary was very grateful for.

"Hey Moll's what's wrong? Have you been crying?" questioned Mary her voice full of concern. Molly winced hearing the name Mary called her; it had been the name that Moriarty used.

"I just have to be alone now Mary, but thanks anyways." Molly was desperately trying to keep her voice smooth and steady but unfortunately failing badly.

"Is it Sherlock? Has he done something?" Mary never really trusted Sherlock; she had heard Molly complain and cry over him too often. When they did get together he would still say some things that hurt Molly without even thinking. Of course he would always apologise when he found out what was wrong with his statement but it didn't stop Molly getting upset over it.

"No it's not him, it's me." Molly whimpered before letting out another dry sob.

"Molly tell me what it is, what can I do?" persisted Mary, putting her arm around the small pathologist.

"Nothing, its ok I have to do this. You need to start work" said Molly pulling from Mary's arms.

"I can't leave you in this state. I can pull a sickie?"

"You can't, firstly you're already here so your bosses can see you and secondly they are doctors, they can tell you're fine." Giggled Molly, and then remembering why she was even having this conversation her face dropped and her mood descended. "No I will just take a cab and go home, thanks anyway." She set of once again for the door leaving a concerned Mary in her shadow.

On her way up to the pediatric ward Mary sent John a quick text to see if he understood Molly's sadness. She still hadn't ruled out that Sherlock had been in the morgue earlier and had said something horrible.

_Hey. You don't happen to know if Sherlock and molly have had a fight do you?_

Mary received a text almost instantaneously.

_No, they went out last night and going by Sherlock's grin it went well. Why? What's up?!_

Mary had reached the locker room so sent him another text before going onto the ward to start her shift.

_On my way into work I bumped into molly as she was leaving and she was crying. It looked serious, so if you hear anything let me know, she wouldn't tell me. I have to start now, love you xx_

John read the text and was shocked at its content he had a lot of questions flying about his brain. But when he saw the way his girlfriend ended the message he smiled, it wasn't the first time she had said it but every time she did it caused him to fill with joy. At this moment he had more important things to think about as his mind turned back to the original point of the message.

John looked up from his phone at the curly haired man sat on the back of a chair with his hands steeped under his chin

"Sherlock, we need to talk." He waited a pause then after receiving no sound of him he carried on, "it's about Molly."

This peaked Sherlock's interest. Whatever Sherlock had been concentrating so hard on was now stowed back into his palace as he heard the name of his companion. Sherlock hated the term girlfriend as he thought it was too sentimental and sounded childish, but 'companion' he could live with.

"What is it then?" muttered Sherlock trying to sound uninterested, but really he was deeply intrigued. John sounded a mixture of worried and irritated, evidently he had just been texting Mary due to his small smile. But the news was not good as he had then frowned soon after.

"Well Mary said that she saw Molly crying as she left the hospital." Then after a moment continuing once again, "Sherlock have you said something to her?"

Sherlock jumped up from his chair went over to grab his coat and scarf before heading out the door with John running after him.

"Sherlock where are you going?" shouted John from behind.

"Molly's of course." Bellowed Sherlock without even a moment's pause and heading out of the door into the street.

* * *

Sherlock jumped into the first cab that stopped giving the driver Molly's address and instructing him to put his foot down. As he sat back in the cab he couldn't help but think about the situation at hand and his feelings towards it.

'Molly was crying at the hospital, this makes me feel intrigued and worried' thought Sherlock almost mechanically. 'I haven't had any contact with Molly since this morning. She seemed satisfied when she left.' He was now thinking of this morning and the events of last night, making him smile. But as the cab pulled up outside Molly's flat he remembered the real reasons for him coming to see her, making him once again fill with concern.

After ringing the doorbell precisely three times without any answer Sherlock pulled out his pin and began to pick the lock. He always carried around a pin for times like this and was grateful for it especially now. After entering Molly's flat he saw her approaching the door with a sad expression in her eyes. He knew straight away that something was wrong and it did not sit comfortably with him.

"Molly…" Sherlock started but she just cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I don't know why you're here Sherlock but I want you to leave." He began to protest but Molly just cut him off again. "No Sherlock I am sorry but I don't think that it is a good idea for us to be seeing each other any longer. I'm sorry but I want to split up." She said abruptly.

"What are your reasons for this Molly, are you not happy with our relationship progressing? I was under the impression that you have wanted it for a long time?" Sherlock questioned rather coldly.

"I am sorry Sherlock but I don't think that it is sensible us being together now please leave" Molly said gesturing towards she door.

Sherlock spun on his heals taking in one last fleeting glance of Molly. Although he didn't see the tears forming in her eyes or the pained expression spreading across her features, he didn't even see the way she twisted towards him as he turned away, trying to hold on and never let go. Sherlock was forcing the emotion out of his mind as he marched back onto the street leaving Molly behind in her lonely flat.

He had one thought in his head as he walked the streets, "I don't care, I don't care emotions are a weakness". Even as he thought it he could feel the hot tear spill from his eyes and roll down his cheek, but even then he continued to purge all emotion from his brain, striding back to Baker Street.

* * *

**A review would be nice if you are feeling friendly. – Kat.**


End file.
